1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring tape having a quick and effort-saving retracting device, more particularly a measuring tape that provides a retraction for a long-distance measurement and a device having a quick and effort-saving effect for enhancing the practicability of a measuring tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With regard to the traditional measuring tape, we directly use the measuring tape axle rod for retracting the measuring tape for a long-distance measurement, which has a large frictional resistance. Further, after pulling out a long section of the measuring tape for a long-distance measurement, it takes a long time and much effort to retract the tape. To make such traditional measuring tape more practical and convenient, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry conducted extensive research to enhance the traditional measuring tape herein which is hereby submitted for patent application.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a measuring tape having a quick and effort-saving retracting device to reduce the frictional resistance of the retraction and to enhance the practicability of the measuring tape.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its performance and advantages, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.